mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 7
This guide offers instruction on how to capture, edit and upload gameplay images to be used here on the Mafia Wiki. Like most things, there are always multiple ways of accomplishing the same thing, this guide will only focus on the basics. If you're in need of more advanced help, an internet search will likely serve you better. Capturing Images of Gameplay The three major platforms for gaming are PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Steam for PC. Instructions on capturing screenshots can be found below. *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Steam Capturing Images of Video To capture an image from video you need some form of PC based screen capture software. Print Screen In Microsoft Windows, the most basic function to accomplish this is to use the "Print Screen" key, typically located after the F12 key on PC and laptops. You will then need some form of image editing software, again the most basic of which would be Microsoft Paint. Once you open the software you will then need to use the Paste function to paste the captured image into the palate. Snipping Tool Microsoft Windows 7 and above has a utility called the "Snipping Tool". Typically found under Start, All Programs, Accessories. Once you click on the utility simply press and hold the left mouse button and drag the cursor over the area you wish to capture then let go. You may now save the image to your computer. Jing Utility Jing® is a free computer utility that lets you capture basic video, animation, and still images then save or share them on the web. Once installed simply click the Jing overlay then press and hold the left mouse button and drag the cursor over the area you wish to capture then let go. You may then position or crop the selection and once you're satisfied with your image you may save it to your computer. You may also select a hotkey to simplify this process. To download Jing click this link: Jing Download. There are a multitude of other screen capture utilities available on the internet, both free and paid, you're free to explore these at your leisure. Cropping Images Once you've captured an image it likely needs to be cropped before you upload it to the wiki. The subject of the image should be centered and the HUD should not be included. This can be difficult on games that don't have an option to turn the HUD off, so cropping it out is necessary. When capturing images, try to center the subject so that it will be centered once the HUD is cropped out. Removing the Player Character The player character should not be included in images unless it's the subject of it. This can be difficult because the Mafia Series games are third person and don't have an option for first person view. You can get around these restrictions by either taking the image from inside a vehicle using the front view option or by taking cover next to a vehicle or other object and turning your camera in the opposing direction. Category:Site Administration